Olimpiade Fairy Tail
by natsuki DDS
Summary: Fairy Tail sedang mengadakan Olimpiade bagi para anggota guildnya dengan hadiah yang cukup besar para anggota guild mengikutinya termasuk Lucy dan kawan-kawan apa yang akan terjadi? saksikanlah... Warning: GaJe, Typos and many more.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Terimakasih karena sudah membaca! Tolong berikan kritik sekaligus saran, terima kasih!**

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail dan segala karakter yang berkaitan punya Hiro Mashima bukan punyaku.**

**[Masukan garis di sini]**

Prologue

Hari ini,adalah hari yang sangat cerah dan memang sangatlah cerah bagi Fairy Tail. memang tidak gaduh, maksudku tidak begitu ramai hanya suasana biasa yang terjadi di Fairy Tail menyelimuti mereka.

"FLAME BRAIN!" Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berteriak.

Pemuda itu mengenakan celana berwarna hitam, jaket berwarna putih yang terbuka dengan T-shirt berwarna hitam didalam, dan sepasang sepatu.

"Apa? dasar Ice-Freak!"

Dan beranjaklah seorang pemuda berambut pink seperti bunga sakura, dari kursinya yang memang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya bersantai bersama kucing kesayangannya dan juga partnernya. Pemuda itu hanya memakai rompi terbuka dengan ujung sisi yang berwarna keemasan, celana putih, sepasang sandal dan _scarf _putih bergaris-garis yang berada disekitar lehernya.

"Kau ngajak berantem hah?!" Ujar si pemuda berambut merah muda sambil menatap mata pemuda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Hoo, Kau sendiri?" Sang pemuda berambut hitam mendekati pemuda yang sudah beranjak dari kursinya dan, juga menatap pemuda lain itu. sampai-sampai muncul percikan listrik di antara mereka.

Seorang celestial mage berambut pirang berkata "N-Natsu, Gray jangan bertengkar…" dengan sedikit sweat-drop.

"Sudahlah Lucy sebentar lagi juga ada yang datang." Ujar seekor Kucing berwarna biru.

Gajeel yang melihat keadaan itu memiliki senyum kecil di wajahnya sambil membayangkan Erza yang lagi-lagi menghajar Natsu dan Gray sampai babak belur.

"Natsu… Gray…" Ucap seorang ahli-pedang yang sekarang berada tepat di belakang Natsu dan Gray dengan _killing intent _yang memuncak.

"Eto?"

Natsu dan Gray berpaling ke arah sang ahli peadang dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan… pukulan ke wajah mereka. Semua anggota guild ber—sweat drop atas tingkah laku mereka dan beberapa dari mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang pasti ada yang datang." Happy berseru, lalu dia mulai menghampiri salah satu Exceed yang berada didalam guild. "Charla mau ikan?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Charla adalah seekor Exceed berwarna putih yang memakai _dress _berwarna pink, dan juga sekarang sedang memperhatikan salah satu dragon slayer Sky berambut biru.

"Ini tontonan menarik." Gajeel berkomentar sementara dia sedang memperhatikan Gray dan Natsu berlari menjauhi Mage berbaju besi yang sedang membawa sebilah pedang di tangannya.

"AMPUN!"

"ERZA AMPUNI AKU!"

"Mereka benar-benar…" Ujar Lucy yang sekarang sudah sweat-drop tingkat dewa akibat tingkah laku anggota Team Natsu kecuali dirinya sedang duduk di bar guild.

"Harap perhatian semua!" Sebuah suara berbunyi nyaring menghentikan rutinitas para guild mage tak terkecuali para mage yang sedang kejar-kejaran seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa Master?"

"Baca baik-baik apa yang sudah kutempel di Request Board." Ujar sang Guild Master.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan melakukan persis apa yang Master mereka katakan.

Kertas itu bertuliskan _"Perhatian para anggota guild Fairy Tail! Besok akan diadakan Olimpiade guild bagi para partisipan segera mendaftar ke para admin." _

**Connecting…**

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**Complete.**

"Ehhh?!"

"M-Master Makarov kau serius?!" Tanya salah seorang anggota guild.

"Ya, Dan aku harap kalian bersungguh-sungguh karena hadiahnya sangat besar!" Jawab Makarov.

'Wah! Aku bisa membeli banyak Cheesecake bila hadiahnya uang!' Pikir Erza yang entah kapan sudah me Requip kan pedangnya. 'Atau mungkin…' Wajahnya memerah dan pikirannya teralihkan karena entah sebabnya yang sudah sangat tidak jelas.

"Ayolah Gramps! Cepat Mulai lombanya!" Teriak Natsu yang membuat para anggota guild makin sweat-drop.

"Sabar Natsu, kita akan memulainya besok dengan cabang yang telah ditentukan." Ujar Makarov yang membuat para anggota guild bernafas lega kecuali Natsu.

"Ayolah aku sudah semangat nih!" Lagi-Lagi Natsu kembali berteriak.

"Hey Flame Brain! Kau bisa sabar tidak?!" Teriak Gray.

"Apa katamu Ice-Freak?!" Tanya Natsu yang mungkin sekarang sudah tinggal beberapa inci jauh dari Gray.

"Aku bilang, KAU BISA SABAR TIDAK?!" Jawab Gray yang dikepalanya sudah terlihat urat-urat kemarahannya.

"Baiklah, Ayo maju!" Teriak Natsu yang sudah lari kearah Gray dengan tangan yang sudah dikepal.

"Ayo!" Teriak Gray yang juga berlari ke arah Natsu.

*BONK*

Natsu dan Gray sekarang sudah terkapar di lantai guild dengan tonjolan besar di kepala mereka akibat pukulan Erza yang mematikan.

"Benar-Benar…" Ujar Levy yang sudah face-palm.

**Ke-esokan Harinya…**

**Guild Fairy Tail**

Pagi hari ini kita melihat para anggota guild Fairy Tail yang sedang bersiap-siap melaksanakan lomba.

"Aku Sudah tidak sabar!"

"Gray-Sama!" Teriak Juvia degan hati di matanya tertuju pada Gray.

"Baiklah semua! Akan diumumkan cabang olahraga yang akan dilakukan silahkan kalian melihat apa yang sudah dituliskan Mira!" Ujar Makarov yang sedang berdiri di tengah aula guild.

"Ini dia daftar cabang olahraganya!" Seru Mira.

**Daftar Cabang Olahraga**

**-Lomba Merangkak 15M**

**-Lomba Berenang 25M**

**-Lomba Lari 400M**

**-Test B.A.K.A**

**-Test L.O.V.E**

**-Lomba Menangkap Ikan 5 Baskom**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Lomba ?**

**- Grand Final**

Setelah membaca teliti satu per-satu mata para anggota guild terbuka lebar sampai-sampai menembus langit.

"UAPAAAA?!"

"Serius?!"

"Master ini bukan bercandakan?!"

**To Be Continued…**

**OK fic yg begitu GaJe ini memang GaJe ok sekarang untuk kontestan. Bagi yang ingin karakter FT muncul di lomba silahkan kasih di review masing-masing dan juga special untuk Test L.O.V.E bisa vote pairing yg muncul jadi silahkan masukkan direview dan Test B.A.K.A juga di review sekian. Mohon RnR! **


	2. First Day

**Yo Minna! Bertemu lagi ya? Baiklah tak usah berbasa-basi lagi mari kita ke chapter pertama dari OFT! **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail dan segala karakter yang berkaitan punya Hiro Mashima bukan punyaku.**

**[Garis]**

Chapter 1: First Day

Hari ini adalah hari dimana para anggota guild Fairy Tail berkumpul ria untuk melaksanakan ibadah haji#plakk… eh salah, maaf hari ini para anggota guild Fairy Tail berkumpul untuk melaksanakan Lomba yang diadakan oleh sang Master mereka yakni Makarov si tua-banyak-pikiran.

"Jadi kesimpulannya kita harus melaksanakan hal-hal itu?" Tanya Jet entah pada siapa.

"Betul, dan setiap lomba akan dilaksanakan satu persatu hari." Jawab Makarov yang sekarang sedang menunjukkan grins anehnya.

"Eh? Jii-chan apa semua orang harus mengikutinya?" Sebuah suara lembut bertanya dan suara itu tak lain adalah Romeo anak dari sang pemabuk Macao.

"Tidak, namun bila tidak mengikuti harus melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak dibayar ." Lagi-lagi sang pria tua menjawab.

"Jii-Jii! Cepat mulai aku sudah tidak sabar!" Teriak Natsu yang sekarang sedang asyik-asyiknya memakan hidangan api.

"Baiklah… Perlombaan ini secara resmi dibuka!"

Siang Hari…

Di Rumah Lucy

"Hah…" Hela gadis berambut pirang. "Itu sungguh menyegarkan." Kata Lucy yang saat ini hanya tertutup oleh kain handuk.

Setelah beberapa langkah di rumahnya Lucy berhenti sesaat dan matanya yang berwarna caramel itu terbuka lebar setelah melihat sesosok pria ber—rambut salmon.

"Hai Luce." Ujar Pria itu sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Lucy dengan grins khasnya.

"NATSUUUUUU!"

Teriakan Lucy sangatlah dahsyat sampai sampai bisa menembus langit sekalipun, gemaannya sungguh dahsyat bahkan orang-orang pun akan panik.

Di Tempat Erza

Seorang wanita ber-rambut _scarlet_ sedang menghirup aroma sedap dari kue yang ada di piring yang berada diatas meja kayu berwarna coklat mengkilap itu.

"Sedapnya…" Gumamnya sambil menatapi sajian yang berada didepannya itu.

"Aku Makan!"

Saat Cheesecake yang baru saja dicuil satu garpu itu, dan sesaat sebelum cuilan itu memasuki mulut Erza sebuah goncangan dahsyat menggoyangkan tubuh Erza dan piring yang sedang dipegangnya sampai-sampai garpu yang ada cuilan kue itu jatuh beserta piring yang sekarang sudah pecah menjadi potongan-potongan kecil membuat kue itu jatuh ke tanah hingga tidak bisa dimakan lagi.

Setelah goncangan—nya mereda Erza memerhatikan kue yang sekarang berada di tanah itu.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Kembali ke Rumah Lucy

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" Teriak Lucy.

"Ak—" Omongan Natsu terpotong setelah Lucy menendangnya dengan Lucy Kick. "Ow!"

Natsu terpental keluar jendela dengan tubuh yang berputar-putar beserta Happy mengikuti.

"Sudah kubilang jangan masuk sebelum aku izinkan!" Seru Lucy.

"Maafkan aku Luce!"

"Hmmph, Tunggu disitu sampai aku memakai baju." Perintah Lucy dan Natsu menurut.

'Luce benar-benar lebih menakutkan dibanding Erza.' Batin Natsu.

"Aye!" Seru Happy yang tampaknya tahu apa isi pikiran Natsu.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Nah… Apa tadi yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu mengikuti Lomba yang diadakan Master!" Jawab Natsu dengan semangatnya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, Ayo!"

Sebelum Lucy bisa menjawab Natsu langsung menarik tangannya dan langsung berlari keluar rumah Lucy menuju arah Fairy Tail tak memerhatikan senyum kecil yang ada di wajah Lucy.

Di Guild Fairy Tail

"Jii-Jii! Kami ingin mengikuti Lomba-nya!" Seru Natsu yang sudah berada dihadapan Makarov bersama dengan Lucy.

"Oh, Okelah kalau begitu." Ujar Makarov dengan muka aneh di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba Gray muncul di hadapan sang Master dan langsung bertekuk lutut (eh… bukan.) maksudnya Gray ada didepannya.

"Kalau Flame-Brain ikut aku juga," Gray berhenti tiba-tiba. "Master daftarkan aku!"

"Eh? Natsu-nii ikut?" Tanya Romeo entah pada siapa. "Aku juga!"

'Romeo-san ikut? Bagaimana jika aku ikut?' Batin Wendy sang Sky Dragon Slayer berambut biru.

"Hei Wendy bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" Tanya Charla. "Kan 'Romeo-kun' mu itu juga ikut."

"A-A-A-" Wendy tak bisa berkata-kata serta mukanya memerah mungkin semerah rambut Erza.

"Wah! Lucy-chan kau ikut?" Tanya Levy pada Lucy.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Lucy yang sepertinya sudah bercucuran keringat.

"Tidak Seru rasanya kalau hanya kau yang ikut kalau begitu aku juga harus!" Ujar Levy.

"Master Kami-"

"Stop! Aku sudah tahu maksud kalian." Ujar Makarov yang sudah sweat-drop akibat permintaan berturut-turut.

"Eh? Tahu? Itu bukannya nama makanan?" Ujar Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"BAKA NATSU!" Teriak Lucy.

"Kau ini Baka atau Idiot?" Kata Gajeel sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dan begitulah bagaimana para mage di Fairy Tail bisa mengikuti Lomba tersebut itu semua karena Natsu dan Lucy yang entah sepertinya perfect couple di mata para readers setia ini dan juga menurut sang author demikian yakni NaLu.

"OK! dengan begini setiap member Fairy Tail harus mengikuti Lomba atau Olimpiade Fairy Tail!" Ujar Makarov yang sedang tersenyum.

"Hebat!" Seru Natsu yang sekarang sedang berlarian mengitari guild.

"Hey! Tunggu Kau!" Teriak Gray.

"Aye!" Seru Happy.

Lucy ber—sweat drop sambil berkata "Mulai lagi…"

"Awas Kalian!" Teriak Erza yang sekarang membawa sebuah pedang di tangannya.

"Hua! Tolong!"

"Tolong Kami!"

Semua anggota guild tertawa melihat kejadian itu sampai sampai Gajeel tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Wendy masih blushing berat akibat perkataan Charla dan Romeo sedang menyemangati Natsu agar tidak ditangkap oleh Erza. Dan juga Cana beserta Macao, Wakaba dan yang lainnya sedang mengadakan lomba minum.

Esok Harinya…

Di Kota Magnolia

"Waa! Banyak sekali!"

"Sugoi Ne?"

"SUGOI!"

"Aku benar-benar semangat!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang kebingungan.

'Kenapa aku harus? Padahal lomba yang pertama pasti merangkak dan…' Lucy berpaling sejenak untuk menatap Natsu. 'Si Baka itu! Kenapa sih dia harus menarikku? Walaupun aku senang bukan berarti kalau aku harus ikut serta juga!' batin Lucy.

Gray yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap pemandangan sekitarnya sampai lupa kalau ini di depan banyak orang.

"Gray, bajumu!" Seru Cana.

"APA?! BAJUKU!" Teriak Gray dan dia langsung pergi mencari bajunya yang telah lama hilang.

"Hahaha! Rasakan itu Underwear Prince!" Natsu asyiksekali tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai-sampai orang mengiranya Sakit Jiwa.

"Siap-siap semua! Lomba akan segera dimulai!" Teriak Makarov.

Para anggota guild bersiap-siap pada posisi mereka bahkan Gray yang sedari tadi mencari-cari bajunya sedah kembali ke posisinya masing-masing.

"Ok, aku akan menjadi wasitnya! Hari ini adalah hari Lomba merangkak!" Seru sang author. "Siap… Sedia… Mulai!"

Semua orang mulai merangkak satu per-satu bahkan Wendy yang sedari kemarin mengikuti lomba itu dan juga ikut merangkak.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Haduh… Capek…" Keluh Lucy yang hanya baru melewati 3M merangkak.

"Sama Lucy aku juga capek…" Keluh Happy.

"Kalian jangan hanya diam nanti aku duluan!" Seru Lily.

"Tapi capek…" Keluh Happy.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu lemah…" Ujar Charla yang berada di depan.

"Charla?!" Teriak Happy. "OK aku akan berusaha!"

Dan begitulah Happy langsung merangkak dengan cepat meninggalkan Lucy di belakang.

"Haduh… Lucy-san kau masih dibelakang?" Tanya Wendy yang juga berada di belakang Lucy.

"Eh? Iya Wendy." Jawab Lucy lirih tak ingin menghawatirkan temannya.

"Aku Juga lelah…"

"Ayo Kita merangkak bersama." Ajak Lucy.

Ke Natsu

"Ayo, Ayo!" Teriak Natsu yang sudah merangkak melewati 7M lebih.

"Tunggu Kau Flame-Brain!" Teriak Gray yang hanya beberapa CM jauh dari Natsu.

"AKu Tak akan kalah, dan awas kalian berdua!" Seru Erza.

"Cih…" Gajeel yang berada jauh dibelakang tak terima dan langsung merangkak dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Gray-Sama!" Seru Juvia yang hanya sedikit jauh di belakang.

"Gawat! Ada Juvia!" Seru Gray. "Kabur!"

Setelah Beberapa M merangkak…

"Sedikit lagi…" Gumam sang author.

Setelah melihat kawanan sapi#plakk… salah maksudnya mage sang author buru-buru lambai-lambai ke arah Makarov duduk dan tempat Mavis bersantai.

"Mereka hamper sampai!" sahut sang author kepada para guild Master.

"Ayo!" Seru Natsu.

"Aku menang!" Ujar Gray.

"Dan… Finish!" Seru sang author.

"Pemenangnya adalah…"

Para mage berdegup kencang ingin mengetahui siapa yang menang.

"Erza!"

"Yes!" Teriak Erza sambil menarikan tarian kemenangan.

"OK! Itulah untuk hari pertama semua, selamat tinggal!" Ujar Makarov.

"Eh? Tunggu!"

"Matte!"

**Dan demikianlah! Nah ayo semua vote biar tahu siapa yang menang di Test L.O.V.E! Dan Test B.A.K.A! Nah waktunya membalas review!**

**Reply:**

**karinalu: Iya emang kok! Pastilah NaLu! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu! Ini udah update kok thanks for the review!**

**RyuuKazekawa: Sebenernya udah dibikin lama tapi ga jadi" ya udah deh tenanglah pasti ada itu semua! Tenang ini udah update! Thanks for the review!**

**Audrey Naylon: Makasih! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu dan Nalu! Ini udah update, thanks for the review!**

**Moka Aoi: Makasih! Tenang pasti ada BAKA Natsu dan Kawan" dan juga NaLu dan kawan" thanks for the review!**


End file.
